


Cats In The Cradle

by Rhiannon_A_Christy



Series: 21 Day Darcy Lewis Crossover Challenge [5]
Category: The Losers (2010), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 21 Day Darcy Lewis Crossover Challenge, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Darcy/Jensen if you squint, Day 5, F/M, Gen, Veterinarian!AU, fydl 21 day darcy lewis crossover challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_A_Christy/pseuds/Rhiannon_A_Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 of the FYDL 21 Day Darcy Lewis Crossover Challenge on Tumblr. Prompt:   </p><p>“You are the new vet and I think you are trying to give me all the kittens to adopt or maybe you are trying to flirt with me.” Veterinarian!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats In The Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Friday, June 26th 
> 
> “You are the new vet and I think you are trying to give me all the kittens to adopt or maybe you are trying to flirt with me.” Veterinarian!AU
> 
> Crossover: The Losers 
> 
> Pairing: Darcy/Jake Jensen if you squint 
> 
> Rating: T

   
  The door to the house shut with a distinctly annoyed bang. The sound echoing through the small house, being quickly followed closely by several small meows. Clay just shook his head while both Cougar and Pooch laughed. This was the third time in as many weeks that this had happened and, for Clay at least, it had lost its humor.  
 

  “You have got to stop bringing them home.” Clay watched as Jensen walked slowly into the front room, one hand clutching his cat DW and the other holding a small grey kitten.

  “I… I don’t know how. I’m not even sure how I keep doing it.” Jensen set DW on the floor, followed by his newest cat, Smokey. Both kittens bound away from him, pouncing this way and that as they explored the room.

  “No mystery there, you can’t stop thinking with the wrong head.” Pooch laughed harder as Jensen just planted his hands on his hips. “Plus, you’re shit with women.”

  “Thanks Man, love you too.” Jensen groaned as Mary Jane padded her way into the room, rubbing her side all over his leg. He would be covered in orange fur by the end of the night.

  “What I want to know is how this all started. I mean, until three weeks ago you didn’t have any animals. Plus, you hate cats.” Pooch leaned down, grabbing DW before she could get white fur all over him. 

  “My niece, her dog was sick so I promised her I would take him to the vet. And then she was there…” Jensen sighed as he thought back to the beautiful brunette, she was all big eyes and tits. It was love at first sight.

  “Jensen, you’ve got to man up and just say no. Three cats is enough for anyone.” Clay looked down with a sneer at the newest kitten. The thing looked back up at him, cocked its head, and made a pathetic mewling noise. It was sickening.

  “Why do you even keep taking them anyway?” Pooch looked beside him at Cougar. The man had taken DW from him, and now had the cat curled up on his lap. Both cat and man looked content. He just shook his head and turned back to the man in question.

  “She keeps, ugh, I don’t know. One minute I think she is flirting with me, and the next there is a cat, and then there are papers… She is a devil woman I swear!” He had thought maybe the pretty vet had been interested in him. She always smiled bright, flirted, touched his arms and laughed at his jokes. But then just before he could ask her out to dinner she pulled out a cat and his invitation turned into a ‘sure I’ll adopt.’

  “Then don’t go back.” Pooch thought it was a pretty good solution, but apparently Jensen didn’t think so.

  “I would, but Smokey is going to need to go back for some stuff next week. Come with me, I think… God, I think I need your help.”

* * *

 

  Jensen opened the door to the vet hospital as though it had been rigged with explosives. Which, granted, in his life and line of work really wasn’t all that impossible. He had hoped upon entering that Dr. Darcy Lewis would be out for the day, but the woman was kneeled down in front of a little puppy in the waiting room.

  “I’ll be with you in one minute.” Dr. Lewis yelled behind her at the sound of the door, her focus mostly on the dog in front of her.

  “It’s alright, I can always come back another time.” Jensen started to back out the door, but didn’t make it two steps before Clay pushed him forward.

  “Oh! Jake, I see you brought in Smokey. Good, I’ll be just a second. Have a seat.” She smiled over her shoulder at the man, her eyes shining behind her glasses.

  Jensen knew he was in trouble. The woman was beautiful, and sweet, and the fucking devil! And Clay wasn’t about to allow him to high-tail it out of there before she worked her magic on him. It wasn’t five minutes later that Lewis finished and was up and beside Jensen. She smiled wide, reaching out to take Smokey from his hands. 

  “Come on into the exam room, and we will get started.” Lewis looked behind Jake, her eyes landing on the three other men grouped around them. They stood tall, as though announcing themselves as protectors of their friend. It was kind of cute, and very amusing. “Your friends might as well come in too.”

  Silently all four men entered into the room, their eyes glued onto the brown haired woman.

* * *

 

  The front door closed with a distinctly pissed off sound. The noise echoed through the house, quickly followed by meowing. The four men walked into the front room as though in a daze, five cats following in their wake.

  “How did that even happen?” Pooch looked down at the little tortoiseshell kitten following at his heels. He hadn’t planned on getting a cat, he didn’t want a cat, but now he had one. 

  “Should have recruited her, could use a woman like that on the team.” Clay glared down at the black cat trying to stretch up his leg. This shouldn’t have happened.

  “I told you guys; devil woman!” Jensen watched as Smokey and her new brother, Blaze, took off towards the curtains. 

  The three men stood there watching in shock as cats roamed the room like lions in the desert. Only Cougar stood with a smile on his face, his new kitten cuddled firmly in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5. So, not a whole lot of Darcy. Sorry, it should have a lot more Darcy, but when I went to write it this happened. Maybe I’ll go back in it later and make her part bigger. I just thought the whole idea of Jensen showing up every week with a new cat, and enlisting the others to help only for them to end up with cats funny. Or it could be I wrote this at 1 in the morning while tired.
> 
> The cat names are actually inspired by my brother-in-law and his old roommate/best friend. They had cats named DW (Ditch Weed) and Smokey, I can’t remember but there may have been a Mary Jane. Anyway, DW was such a sweet cat, he was so beautiful too. Had the largest eyes I’ve ever seen on a cat outside of artwork. Poor thing though died of Kitty Leukemia a few years ago. He was just the sweetest kitty ever, would just come and sit on your lap and headbutt you until you pet him. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
